Intoxicated
by Tianshii
Summary: Kougyoku's drunk and Hakuryuu has been entrusted with the task of getting the princess to her quarters. Now if only he could get her to keep her clothes on. Ryuu/Gyoku. Rencest.


**Intoxicated **

by Tianshii

**Genre: **Romance, Humour, Angst

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Kougyoku's drunk and Hakuryuu has been entrusted with the task of getting the princess to her quarters. Now if only he could get her to keep her clothes on. Ryuu/Gyoku. Rencest.

**Characters: **Ren Hakuryuu and Ren Kougyoku

* * *

The dark haired prince pressed the cup against his lips and sipped gently. He didn't really want to drink it but he didn't want to appear rude either. Especially in front of Sinbad, who, if he played his cards right, could become a valuable asset in assisting him in bringing down the Kou Empire. Hakuryuu had to hand it to the man; to craft such an incredible kingdom in just one lifetime…Sinbad definitely wasn't ordinary.

"Sinbad-sama said that I could stay for as long as I liked!"

Apparently his cousin thought along the same lines.

"But Princess…" Ka Koubun threw a distressed glance at Hakuryuu, clearly asking him for help.

"Very well, let's get ready to leave," The prince announced briskly.

…

It was getting late, but the celebrations were still going strong.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hakuryuu could see Aladdin flirting with girls, Alibaba being bullied by his teacher and Morgiana still dancing. Hakuryuu himself, was still holding onto the same cup of wine, which roughly held the same amount of liquid as before. The prince started when he felt someone else sit next to him, he turned and was surprised to see his cousin, a rare, carefree smile stretching across her flushed face.

"Cousin…?" He asked, bewildered.

Hakuryuu had never been close to his cousin, now step-sibling. He wasn't really sure why, maybe it was due to their difference in status but they never saw each other much, even when they were younger. He didn't hate or her or anything, she was family after all. His family…like Hakuei. Kougyoku giggled, the smile widening before she slumped on his shoulder, causing the younger boy to yelp in surprise. He spluttered something unintelligibly and tried to gently pry her off only to have her nuzzle further into his neck.

"Hakuryuu-chan," the girl crooned softly.

The dark haired boy winced. _What had gotten into her? _She lifted her head for a moment to give him a kiss on the cheek before once again settling into his shoulder. Hakuryuu sniffed and was able to distinguish the faint hint of plum wine.

He frowned. "Have you been drinking?" Who would have thought that his normally stubborn and shy cousin would be this kind of drunk?

The princess on his shoulder pouted, "So have you!"

Hakuryuu groaned in frustration.

"Where's Ka Koubun?" The older man would probably throw a fit when he realized what a state his princess was in. At least he would be able to take her off Hakuryuu's hands…

She placed a finger on her lips, "Last I saw…Sinbad-sama's advisor had dragged him away."

_Damn it Ka Koubun, you had one job! What should I do? I can't let anyone see her like this, especially like this with _me_! _

The sixteen year old felt her shift and was relieved when the weight was lifted off his shoulder.

"Ah…it's hot..."

He was afraid to turn his head. After a few tense seconds, he did, not for his own benefit, mind you! Just, to make sure she didn't do anything embarrassing that she would regret in the morning. As Hakuryuu turned his head, he froze. She was definitely doing something embarrassing.

The pink haired girl in the middle of pulling down the top of her gown, exposing the top of her shoulder, pale flesh tinged with pink. Hakuryuu choked.

"No, don't do that!" He nearly screamed and tried his best to stop her from undressing, much to her displeasure.

"But it's hot…"

"You can't!"

Kougyoku moaned in disappointment before tugging down on the same bit of clothing Hakuryuu was trying to tug up. That was it. He needed to get her back to her room. He plastered a smile; one he hoped was comforting on his face and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Cousin, are you are sleepy?" he inquired softly, trying to make his voice as soothing as possible.

She paused in the midst of stripping and tilted her head, "I'm not? Unless you want to-"

"No thanks."

Well, he tried. The only thing he could think of doing now was to sit quietly and keep her well-behaved until her attendant came back. Which was proving to be an increasingly difficult task. Kougyoku smiled and took another large swig of the drink Hakuryuu hadn't realized she was still holding.

He reached for the cup, "Give me that."

The imperial princess scowled. She crossed her now free arms across her chest and her cousin breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was finally beginning to calm down.

A few moments later he noticed her bring both of her hands to the collar of _his _robes.

Or not.

"Hey stop…" he muttered, trying to pry her fingers off his clothing. But her grip was incredible strong for someone so inebriated and she smiled, that same carefree smile she had shown him earlier.

The girl placed one hand on his jaw, "You're hot right…Hakuryuu-chan…?"

He gulped as she began to trace along his face. Her fingers were simultaneously gentle and daring. _She's so bold. _It was hard for him to stop her; part of him didn't want to hurt her on accident and the other half…

"Don't…" he trailed off.

Over her head, Hakuryuu noticed some people giggling at them. He reddened, tried to look somewhere else and was horrified to see Alibaba and Aladdin walking towards him, carrying piles of food and talking animatedly. _Crap, crap, crap. What will they think when they see me like this? I need to get out of here as soon as possible, _the imperial prince thought in a panic. He cast his gaze down at his cousin who had taken a liking to his neck. _I definitely can't leave her here. _

Hoping for the best, Hakuryuu yawned while stretching his arms. "Oh, I'm suddenly _so_ tired."

The pink haired girl lifted her head incredulously and for a moment, Hakuryuu didn't think she had taken the bait. However, she beamed happily and caressed his clothed chest with both hands. _Good, she seems obedient. _The boy brought her to her feet and tried to walk towards his quarters, which was easier said than done, especially with a girl entwined around his chest. He tried to ignore the catcalls and whispers that followed them and vowed to give Ka Koubun a good talking to the next morning.

Granted that he survived the night.

…

Kougyoku giggled as she was dumped unceremoniously onto the bed. She rolled around and hugged a pillow to herself, sniffing it until she realized that this was her room. The girl looked up in horror to see her cousin trying to sneak out through the door.

"Hakuryuu-chan? Where are you…going?" She thought he was going to stay with her; she even tried her best to be on her best behaviour on the way here! Was she that undesirable? Tears welled up in her eyes and she could see him freeze in his tracks. Kougyoku used this chance to jump to her feat, albeit a little unsteadily, and headed towards him. Once close enough, she immediately enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"Where are you going?" she repeated, letting her tears soak through the fabric of his garment.

He turned he around to face him, his face as stoic as ever. But there was something reflecting in his eyes. Was it…pity?

"We're _cousins,_" his mouth was set in a hard line.

She refused to let it go, "Kouen-onii-sama and your sister are cousins too! And you and I both know, that no one cares if cousins…"

Kougyoku looked up from his chest into his cerulean eyes. One lighter than the other, she had never told anyone but a part of her found them mesmerising. Her hand once again found itself against his face; this time however, they traced the outline of his scar. His skin was scarred yet soft and so incredibly _enticing._

"Sinbad-sama is involved with his advisor. I'm sure."

She heard him stifled a laugh, "Cousin, that's a little…"

"I _saw._"

It would have been entertaining if it had been anyone else. But seeing the man she admired, no, _loved_ with someone else, nevertheless, with someone she probably would never be able to compete with. It made her hurt. _Agonizing, painful._ She had tried to drown her pain by drinking or at least numb it, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to let all the memories about the king who had stolen her heart, crushed it into a billion pieces and threw it into the ocean slip away.

"Please Hakuryuu-chan…make me forget," the imperial princess whispered pleadingly, wistfully, vulnerably.

The dark haired boy didn't reply. When she looked up, she could see the same pity in his eyes. Standing on tiptoe, she pressed her lips against his. When he didn't push her away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. _More, more, more._ The princess willed for him to respond, do anything, just so she wouldn't feel so remarkably _alone._ At last, she felt him move his lips against hers and place a tentative hand on her hip.

She broke away first from lack of air. Panting, she turned to look at her cousin who averted his gaze when he sensed her staring at him. He was blushing furiously and she deduced that this was his first time with a woman, well; it was her first with a man as well. However, she was the older one here so she had to be assertive-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Hakuryuu initiating a kiss, like she had done before only this time, it was forceful and…impatient? _Is there something he wants to drown out? _She gasped when he nudged her lips with the tip of his tongue, requesting entry. The girl allowed him and tightened the lock she had around his neck when he began to rummage through the moist cavern that was her mouth. _Wh-where did he learn…_ She quickly abandoned that thought when their tongues intertwined. That was when Kougyoku noted that he tasted faintly of cedar wood and plum wine, a fragrance that was unique and enticing. _I bet I taste like wine and only wine,_ she thought sourly.

After some time, the pink haired girl realized she needed even more. It wasn't enough, just to kiss. He realized it too and they broke apart, once again, gasping for air. She pulled him towards the bed, delighted with his lack of resistance and pushed him onto the soft mattress while making herself comfortable on top of him. If it wasn't for her alcohol addled mind, she would be so embarrassed. Actually, she was still pretty embarrassed but the wine made her feel so liberated that the princess just didn't care anymore. She pulled the folds of his robes to reveal pale skin adorned with scars and inhaled sharply.

The dark haired boy sensed her reluctance and began to get up. "Let's just forget about this," he proposed impassively, rejection clear on his features.

Kougyoku shook her head and settled a comforting hand on his chest, before running it down dangerously low, tracing the flat planes of his stomach.

"You're beautiful," she murmured.

It was true. Maybe even more beautiful than Kouha.

He muttered his gratitude, clearly flustered, and she had to stifle a giggle. He really was too alluring, laying there, his dark blue hair strewn across the pillows, a gentle pink tinge painted across his cheeks. _Mine._ She leaned over and kissed his chest, leaving marks, her marks, everywhere. The pink haired girl could feel him stiffen underneath with every kiss and she revelled in the fact that she was able to make him feel like this. She felt him bring her face to his and she sighed in delight.

While they kissed, the imperial prince worked on the moderately difficult task of removing her elaborate dress. She sensed him fumbling with the piece of clothing and smiled into the kiss, at the same time, pulling her dress down her shoulders. He moved from her lips to her shoulder, shifting from sucking and nibbling, causing her to bite back a moan and wrapped her arms around his head, pressing him closer to her. His own hands were pressing into her bare back, caressing everywhere possible.

She whispered his name breathlessly, resulting in him biting down on the soft flesh of her shoulder harder. And harder. And _harder._

…

He woke up to the sound of birds chirping and radiant rays of light shining across his face. Hakuryuu felt colder than usual and realized he had slept without any clothes on, which was unusual. It must have been exceptionally hot that night. He then turned his head to see his _cousin_, sleeping peacefully beside him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist and just as bare as he was.

_Ah yes, it must have been exceptionally hot, _he thought to himself before screaming.

* * *

**A/N My guilty ship *laughs because I'm so ashamed*. Sooo, this is set during the party/festival/thingy in Sindria. Ahaha this is the first time I've written anything this uh…romantic (and heated asdafafregghhh)? Can I call it that? Also um how did this go from humour to angst (okay so the angst was barely there and pretty shitty) to freaking romance lime-y to humour again. (Tianshii out)**


End file.
